Blut Mond und Liebe
by splitterherz
Summary: HansxSeras
1. Entführt

*Entführt*

"Geh Seras. Geh und kämpfe mit unserem Meister."

"Jawohl."

Sie lief in Richtung Zeppelin drehte sich dann allerdings noch einmal um.

"Passen sie auf sich auf!" sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

Dann lief sie endgültig Integra hinterher. Alucard grinste typisch. Zu seinen Lebzeiten hatte er nie eine Tochter, auch wenn er gerne eine gehabt hätte, eine kleine Prinzessin die er verwöhnen konnte und dessen Verehrer er das fürchten lehren konnte. Seine Draculina war so etwas wie eine Tochter für ihn geworden und es erfüllte ihn mit Stolz wie sie sich entwickelt hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie seine zwei Mädels den Zeppelin betraten. Er atmete tief durch und widmete sich nun seinem eigenen Kampf.

Lady Integra ging voran dicht gefolgt von Seras. Plötzlich hörte sie ein keuchen, sie drehte sich um und sah gerade noch wie Seras mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die Knie sank. Blut floss aus ihren Mutwinkel und sie begann zu zittern bevor sie bewusstlos zu Boden viel.

"Seras!"

Die Hellsing Chefin wollte zu ihrer Dienerin laufen doch ein großer knurrender Wolf stellte sich ihr in Weg.

"Verflucht!" zischte sie ihn an.

Sie zog ihre Waffe und zielte auf den Wolf, der ließ sich aber nicht beirren er schnappte sich die bewusstlose Draculina und schleppte sie davon.

Integra blieb angewurzelt stehen sie konnte nicht glauben was gerade vor ihren Augen passiert war. Auf einmal rannte sie los doch der Zeppelin war leer.

"Verdammt das war eine Falle. Was mach ich jetzt? Seras ist weg und Alucard kämpft draußen gegen Schrödinger."

Sie drehte auf dem Absatz um und rannte so schnell sie konnte aus dem Zeppelin. Von Alucard keine spur.

"Verdammt!"

"hmmm!"

Seras hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen und keine Erinnerung woher.

_Was ist passiert?_

Sie blinzelte.

_Helles Licht_

Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder alles ein und sie richtete sich auf. Das erste was sie bemerkte war, dass sie bis auf ein weißes Lacken nackt war. Der Raum war kahl und ebenfalls weiß.

"Wo zum Teufel bin ich?"

Sie blicke nach links dort lagen eine Hose in Tarnfarbe und ein oliv farbender Pullover. Seras schnappte sich hastig die Sachen und zog sie an. Danach stand sie auf und versuchte einen Ausgang zu finden doch sie fand nicht einmal eine Tür. Sie versuchte durch die Wände zu gehen doch irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab.

"Was ist nur los hier?"

"Das kann ich dir sagen Fräulein."

Ein Monitor kam durch die Decke und zeigte das dicke Gesicht des Majors.

"Du bist unsere Gefangene und mal sehen was Integra sagt wenn sie dich in Stückchen zurück bekommt."

"Verfluchte scheiße!" fluchte sie.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein Geräusch hinter sich, dort stand er Hans Günsche, der Hauptmann wie man ihn bei Millenium nannte. In der Hand hielt er eine Blutkonserve die er ihr zu warf. Seras fing sie und starrte sie hypnotisiert an. Als sie aufblickte war der Hauptmann verschwunden. Angewidert sah sie das Blut an riss die Konserve auf und schüttete sie im angrenzenden Badezimmer ins Waschbecken. Sie wollte nichts von ihnen trinken keinen einzigen Tropfen.

Anmerkung: Ja ich weiß ist ein bisschen kurz geraten das nächste wird länger(hoffe ich)


	2. Blutdurst

*Blutdurst *

Mitten in der Nacht machte der Hauptmann sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer der Draculina. Der Raum hatte keine Tür, na ja irgendwie schon es war eine fall Tür im Boden die nur mit einem Code zu öffnen war. Der Major hatte ihm befohlen sich um die Vampirin zu kümmern allerdings wusste er nicht was das genau heißen sollte. Er trat ein, das Mädchen lag im Bett und schien zu schlafen. Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr, als ein bekannter Duft ihn in Badezimmer zog. Blut es roch in diesem Raum ganz besonders danach. Er kontrollierte das Zimmer genauer.

_Sie hat die Blutkonserve ausgeschüttet._

Bei diesem Gedanken musste er lächeln, sie war durch aus nicht so dumm wie der Major glaubte. Noch einmal Blickte er auf das Bett.

_Naives kleines Mädchen wie kann man schlafen wenn man dem Feind ausgeliefert ist?_

Der Hauptmann betrachtete das schlafende Mädchen, als sie die Augen aufschlug.

"Was willst du von mir?" knurrte sie und ging in Abwehrhaltung.

"Warum hast du das Blut nicht getrunken?" fragte er.

Seras zuckte zusammen noch nie hatte sie seine Stimme gehört und verdammt sie war wunderschön. Kraftvoll und bestimmend.

"Ich werde keinen Tropfen trinken."

"Dann wirst du sterben."

"Das ist mir egal, ich traue euch nicht."

"Das solltest du besser auch nicht."

Er drehte sich um und verschwand durch die fall Tür.

Am achten Morgen seit ihrer Entführung fühlte Seras sich schlecht was an dem Mangel an Blut lag. Der Hauptmann brachte ihr wie jeden Tag eine Blutkonserve doch Seras schüttete sie immer aus. Sie war schon sehr geschwächt und auch wenn der Hauptmann es nicht zugeben wollte machte er sich langsam sorgen.

"Du solltest das Blut trinken!"

"Nein!"

"Sei nicht so dumm Fräulein."

Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und versuchte ihr das Blut einzuflössen. Doch Seras wehrte sich so stark das die Blutkonserve auf dem Boden landete. Wütend starrte der Captain sie an. Er hielt ihre Arme fest und zog sie auf den Boden.

"Aua!" jammerte sie.

Er nahm die halbvolle Konserve saugte das Blut in seinen Mund und drückte seine Lippen auf Seras Lippen. Die Vampirin war so überrascht, dass sie den Mund öffnete und das Blut ungehindert in sie hinein lief.

"Du Verdammter Bastard!" schrie sie und trat um sich.

Benommen ließ er sie los verdammt er hatte nur vorgehabt sie zu füttern und nicht sie zu küssen. Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und verschwand.

_Verflucht warum fand er das Gefühl von seinen Lippen auf ihren nur so schön?_

Im Zimmer lag Seras immer noch auf dem Boden, während eine blutige Träne ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht fand.


End file.
